Somebody To Lean On
by Aima Kim
Summary: (Monsta X's I.M Birthday Fiction Project) Just, somebody to lean on. That's enough (I.M Minhyuk) (All member) Mini Short Chapter


**Somebody To Lean On**

 **© AIMA KIM**

 **.**

Monsta X Mini Chapter

(I/III)

.

Im Changkyun (Daniel) – Lee Minhyuk

All Member of Monsta X

.

I

.

Desember 2017. Boston, AS

Natal, hari dimana semua orang berbahagia merasakan kehangatan dan suka cita berkumpul dengan orang tercinta. Kehangatan terlihat dari silaunya lampu dan ramainya setiap sudut kota Boston. Restoran, pusat perbelanjaan dan taman-taman penuh dengan lautan manusia, meramaikan riuh kembang api dan berbagai musik melantun di tengah kota. Percikan cahaya dari kembang api beberapa kali menerangi daerah bagian selatan kota megah Boston. Percikan api memecah gelapnya halaman salah satu rumah disana, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi taman menatap lurus kelangit, tersenyum. Mencoba ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Natal yang tidak bisa ia ikuti tahun ini.

Setelah sekian lama menatap langit sampai dia tidak mendengar lagi dentuman kembang api akhirnya mendesah dan bertanya kepada seseorang yang baru disadari sudah berada di belakang tempat duduknya. "Hyung? apakah Natal kali ini seramai tahun kemarin ?" tanyanya kembali menatap gelapnya langit malam, sedangkan lelaki lainnya menjawab sembari melihat dimana sang mata tuan mudanya menatap. "Sepertinya sama seperti tahun sebelumnya tuan muda, penuh dengan pesta kembang api dan lantunan lagu rohani", Dia menjawab dengan kesopanan, walaupun dia tau sebentar lagi akan ada celetukan protes dari mulut tuan muda di depannya.

"Hyung?"

 _Dia benar kan ?_

Tuan muda di depannya sekarang menghadap kearahnya, mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _tuan muda_? Aku sudah memanggilmu Hyung bukan ? Jadi kau harus…". Ucapan yang belum terselesaikan terpotong oleh jawaban cepat orang yang kelihatan lebih tua dari pemuda itu.

"Jika begitu anda harus memanggil saya dengan nama saya tuan muda. Kita di Amerika, bukan di Korea".

Jika ditanya, kenapa mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea bukan dengan bahasa Inggris? jawabannya karena mereka adalah orang Korea asli 100%, tapi tidak dengan sang tuan muda. Ayahnya orang Korea yang bekerja untuk Oegyo Tongsangbu (Kementrian Luar Negeri dan Perdangan Korea) yang menyebabkan ayahnya sering ke berbagai Negara dan akhirnya bertemu dengan sang istri di Boston. Itulah kenapa dia tidak 100% orang Korea.

Sang Tuan Muda sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda yang lebih tua dari umurnya itu, tak mau kalah dia melawan pernyataannya. "Tapi kau lebih tua dariku _Hyung,_ dan aku lebih nyaman menjadi orang Korea daripada menjadi orang Korea keasing-asingan (?). Dan satu lagi yang kau lupakan Hyung, semua orang di rumah menggunakan bahasa Korea dan membedakan panggilan sesuai umur, tapi kenapa aku harus memanggil orang yang lebih tua dariku dengan nama? "

"Hah …. Apakah anda juga lupa tuan muda? Kami ini bersaudara sudah kebiasaan kami memanggil satu sama lain walupun sudah berbeda Negara, tapi anda special tuan muda. Anda lebih lama tinggal disini sebelumnya. Dan yang terakhir, anda memanggil saya dan yang lainnya dengan sebutan Hyung di tempat umum dan mengira kami tidak menghormati anda"

Sebelum sang Tuan Muda membantah lebih hebat lagi, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sebaiknya anda masuk tuan muda, udara malam sangat dingin saat salju mulai turun. Ada sup jagung hangat kesukaan anda"

"Ingat ? Kita belum selesai. Kita lanjutkan perdebatan saat kita masuk. Mengerti ?"

Saat dia tak mau dikalahkan, barulah tuan muda satu ini menggunakan _hak specialnya_ dan hanya mendapat senyuman.

"Saya mengerti Tuan Muda"

Sang tuan muda mulai berdiri dan dengan sigap menggunakan mantel hangat, sang pria yang lebih tua membantu agar sang tuan muda terhindar dari dinginnya musim dingin. "Terima kasih hyung". Dan mulai keluar dari taman rumah kaca redup yang tidak begitu hangat tapi juga tidak dingin. Selangkah, dua langkah dan seterusnya sang tuan muda melangkah dengan dibantu sang pria yang lebih tua. Cahaya rumah mulai terlihat, sedikit membuat mata berkedip beberapa kali membiasakan mata dari tempat yang redup. Tapi tidak dengan sang tuan muda, mata brunetnya tetap lurus tanpa ada cahaya di silet kedua matanya. Sulit mengatakan jika sang tuan muda _buta._

.

.

Dunia seorang Daniel Im tidaklah berwarna seperti yang lain, kesempurnaan tidak ada dalam dirinya, dia merasa tidak menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya. Kehidupannya berbalik semenjak dia menjadi buta. Entah karma apa yang dia terima sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin karma ini berasal dari kesalahan yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan sosok penyayang, ibunya. Kutukan sengaja tidak sengaja yang diberikan oleh keluarganya. Sudah 3 natal terlewati tanpa dia bisa melihat lagi. Awalnya dia ketakutan saat mengetahui jika semuanya hitam, gelap, sedirian tanpa pegangan. Belum lagi dia harus mengetahui jika dia yang menyebabkan ibunya bertemu dengan Tuhan lebih cepat dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat sakit. Banyak yang sudah dia lalui hingga dia harus berakhir di sini tanpa keluarga, hanya dengan beberapa _maid dan penjaga_ yang dia anggap sebagai kakak, dibandingkan dengan pelayan. Dia tidak pernah punya pemikiran seperti memperlakukan mereka sebagai pelayan, karena yang dia inginkan kehangatan sebagai keluarga. Secara kasarnya, dia dibuang disini sejak dia mengalalami kebutaan, tapi untungnya keluarganya masih memberikan _teman_ untuknya untuk hidup di rumah mendiang ibunya ini.

Dulu di rumah ini, ibunya tinggal seorang diri dengan beberapa pelayan, ibunya salah satu orang dihormati di Boston, ibunya bekerja sebagai jaksa tegas yang mau membela orang lemah dan berani menangani kasus yang menurutnya tidak ada keadilan didalamnya. Rumah ini dibangun penuh cinta sebagai rasa terima kasih. Dulu dia merupakan tuan muda yang sangat disayang semua pelayan akibat perpaduan Negara bagian Asia dan Barat yang belum pernah mereka lihat, tapi semuanya berubah _lagi_ , sama seperti yang lain. Dia dituduh yang menyebabkan kematian ibunya sendiri, seorang perempuan yang mereka anggap berharga telah meninggalkan mereka. Sedih ? pasti, mereka benar-benar hanya melihat dengan mata, bukan dengan hati nurani. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak membunuh ibunya sendiri? Dia masih percaya Tuhan, dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang keji seperti itu. Dan puncaknya, dia tak terawat. Pelayan nya membawa semua barang yang menurut mereka berharga dari rumahnya tak mau barang orang tersayangnya disimpan oleh Daniel, Daniel pun tak tahu semua itu dia but, ingat?. 6 bulan setelahnya akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Daniel sendiri di rumah yang nampak lenggang itu. Pelayan Daniel yang menemaninya sejak kecil, menatap sayu kearah Daniel. Sungguh dia tak tega, tapi masih ada sedikit rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Dengan pelan memeriksa bahwa semua pelayan telah pergi, dia menghampiri Daniel yang berdiri di bawah tangga utama menatap kosong pintu besar. Menjulurkan telapak tangannya, merasakan pipi lembut yang sekarang terlihat garis sedikit tegas disana. Dia akan merindukannya, dia ikut andil merawat Daniel hingga sebesar ini tak terasa dia sudah 24 tahun dia bekerja disini dan tak terasa Daniel 19 tahun. Tangan nya merasakan air mata mengalir di telapak tangannya, Daniel akhirnya menangis. Apapun yang Daniel alami dan dapatkan sama sekali tidak terlihat dia menangis, dia hanya diam. Dan akhirnya inilah mungkin batas ketegaran Daniel.

" _I'm so sorry, I can't protect you Danie. I have to go now, your brother is coming tonight. Please take care of yourself after this. I'm gonna miss you son. Goodbye dear"._ Dengan mantap dia menarik tangannya dan berbalik tanpa melihat Daniel lagi. Terdengar suara Daniel yang membuat hatinya nyeri

" _Thank you for taking care of me, Cliff, thank you so much. And i'm sorry, I'm the one who caused my mother's death and I'm the one who make all of you sad. You free now Cliff, goodbye"._ Redcliff ingin berbalik dan melihat apakah Daniel tersenyum, senyum yang lama dia lupa bagaimana atau dia menangis. Kata selamat jalan baginya sungguh panjang terucap dari mulut Danie. Tapi egonya sudah bulat, dia harus berbesar hati. Semenjak itulah Daniel sendiri dalam kegelapan.

.

.

 **Son Ho Seok (Wonho) POV**

Suara _high-pitch_ menggelegar sesaat aku dan tuan muda memasuki rumah. Di depan ruang makan terlihat juru masak kami, Kihyun sedang mengacungkan spatula kearah dirinya. "Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali membawa tuan muda masuk? Tak tahukah di luar sudah sangat dingin sekarang? kalau tuan muda sakit bagaimana ? Astaga !". Mungkin terlihat tidak sopan mengacungkan spatula pada tuan muda tapi tak ada yang mempan melawan Raja Dapur, walupun itu tuan muda sekalipun.

"Ya ! Jangan salahkan aku, bulat ! dan turunkan itu dasar tak sopan" tangan kiri ku menunjuk kearahnya dengan sedikit marah, _tenang saja ini sudah biasa disini haha._ Sedangkan tangan kananku masih menggenggam lengan kanan tuan muda sambil berjalan menuntunnya kearah meja makan dan mendudukkannya di kursi tengah.

"Apa maksudnya bukan salahmu hyung ? Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk cepat memang-..".

"Hyung, kau berisik. Mana sup jagungku ?". Suara tuan muda mampu me- _skakmat_ Kihyun dan aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ku lihat Kihyun memberikan tanda _mati_ seperti ingin menggorok leherku. Saat itulah aku benar-benar puas melihat wajah Kihyun.

"Dimana hyungdeul yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali ?"

"Hyunwoo hyung sedang menjemput Tuan Minhyuk di bandara tuan muda. Sedangkan Hyungwon dan Jooheon akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Ah benar, Minhyuk hyung datang ya hari ini. Aku sampai lupa. Kenapa kalian tidak keluar ? Hyungwoon hyung dan Jooheon hyung saja sekarang pergi _kencan buta_."

"Karena kami membagi tugas tuan muda, kami tak ingin anda sendiri di rumah. Lagipula kami tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Apalagi Hoseok hyung, dia akan dikejar-kejar wanita muda karena melihat wajah asia dan otot rotinya. Benar kan Hoseok hyung ? Tak usah takut hyung, bilang saja kau merasa sexy saat dikejar wanita-wanita muda." Kihyun melemparkan sindiran aneh padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum padahal didalam hati aku mengumpat. _Anak ini memberikan alasan yang konyol. Wajah asia ? Otot roti ? Aku melatih ototku susah payah dan diibaratkan gundukan tepung. Sabar … aku harus sabar. Tunggu saja pembalasanku bulat!_

"Jangan dengarkan dia tuan muda. Dia hanya iri melihat otot dan wajahku. Akui saja jika aku lebih tampan darimu Kihyun. Dan untuk anda tuan muda, anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami, kami selalu bahagia disini bersama-sama dengan anda"

"Maafkan aku sungguh, aku merasa bersalah harus memenjarakan kalian semua disini denganku. Mungkin jika kalian ingin kembali ke Korea kembalilah hyung, aku selalu mengizinkan. Tak usah takut dan khawatir padaku. Karena aku sudah dewasa kan?.". Aku melihat senyum tulus darinya. Dia bertambah dewasa sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Memang kami tidak pernah pulang ke Korea terhitung sudah selama 3 tahun ini, bukannya kami tidak mau. Tapi jujur aku dan yang lain tidak tega. Di rumah yang bisa dibilang besar ini hanya ada kami ber enam, tidak ada orang lain lagi. Aku dan yang lain merasa ini seperti rumah kami. Bukannya tempat dimana orang yang kita anggap keluarga berkumpul bersama dinamakan rumah, dan saudara ku ada disini. Jadi ini adalah rumah bagiku dan yang lain. Aku memberikan kode pada Kihyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengerti dengan kode ku dia mengangguk. "Sebaiknya anda habiskan makanan anda tuan, jika dingin rasanya tidak enak."

Kalimat dari Kihyun mengembalikan nyawa tuan muda yang bagaikan hilang beberapa saat lalu. Dia mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makanan yang sempat tertunda.

20 menit berlalu bagi tuan muda untuk menyelasaikan makanannya. Setelah selesai Kihyun seperti biasa mencuci tempat makan dan masih berkutat membuatkan makanan jika Tuan Minhyuk datang nanti. Aku menuntun tuan muda ke ruang tengah, menambah volume pada penghangat ruangan. Diluar salju mulai turun deras sehingga juga menurunkan suhu di ruang tengah. Setelah kurasa cukup hangat, menurunkan lututku sehingga sejajar dengan wajah tuan muda yang duduk di lantai karpet. Tanganku memegang tangannya, meminta perhatian.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu lagi tuan muda ? Atau anda ingin mendengarkan musik ?". Di saat seperti ini, tuan muda sangat suka mendengarkan musik klasik hingga jam tidurnya, kadang dia sampai tertidur dengan music yang masih menyala.

Dia menepuk pungung tangannya, "Boleh hyung, aku akan menunggu Minhyuk hyung datang. Terima kasih". Setelah mendengar nya aku langsung menuju gramofon di sudut ruangan dan menyalakannya, sedetik kemudian terdengar music yang mengalun indah hampir di seluruh sudut ruangan. Aku beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju dapur tempat dimana Kihyun _masih_ memasak dan duduk disamping kulkas di dalam dapur.

"Hey bulat, aku ingin bertanya" Kihyun tidak merespon panggilanku padanya. "Hey bulat, kenapa kau tidak menyahutku?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bulat ? Aku punya nama, dan namaku K.i.h.y.u.n. Aku heran, apakah aku dan hyung lahir dari rahim yang sama ?". _Dia masih tersinggung rupanya, dasar bocah._

Dengan nada manis yang kubuat-buat aku ralat ucapanku sebelumnya. "Oke .. oke … Kihyunie dongsaeng ku yang tampan aku ingin bertanya".

 _Click clik clik clikk_

Dia mematikan kompornya, menutup panci dan berputar menatapku. "Ada apa hyung?" sambil berjalan mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di hadapanku. Ku tatap lekat pada matanya. Dengan suara pelan aku bertanya yang menurutku mengganjal sejak tadi "Apa kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak merindukan rumah? Kadang aku berfikir ingin kembali walaupun hanya beberapa hari saja". Dan taukah jawaban apa yang aku dapatkan? **Senyuman** dan beberapa kali melihat layar ponselnya. Ya Tuhan, jika bukan karena Natal, aku ingin membanting Kihyun yang sudah membuat aku emosi sedari tadi. "Senyumanmu benar-benar membuatku ingin membantingmu Hyun". Dan sekarang dia malah tertawa receh. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban aku mulai bangkit dari kursiku, ingin menemani tuan muda saja. Tapi tanganku ditahan Kihyun.

"Jangan marah dahulu hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali marah tiap detik? Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu kan?". **Sabar,** aku duduk kembali menunggu jawaban darinya. _"Give me your answer, right now!"_.

"Bukannya tidak sama sekali, tapi sebagian besar hatiku menolak meninggalkan tuan muda, hyung. Tahukah jika kita telah diselamatkan, kita masih utuh sebagai saudara, keluarga. Jika kita kembali, aku merasa berdosa padanya. Dia sendirian dalam gelap tak ada orang lagi kecuali kita. Appa dan Eomma juga menyuruh kita mempertaruhkan segalanya demi kebahagiaan tuan muda, itu janji kita kan hyung? Selama appa dan eomma sehat dan tercukupi apalagi yang kita cari hyung ? Aku merasa setengah garis finish sudah aku raih. Tinggal bagaimana meraih setengah nya lagi."

Tak kusangka Kihyun bisa berfikiran seperti itu, dia jauh lebih dewasa jika mengatakan hal semacam ini. "Apakah kau pernah merasa jika kita _diperbudak? Dimanfaatkan?_ ". Kihyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku merasa bahagia saja hyung, bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang jika aku sudah mencapai setengah garis finish ? kau pasti tau maksudku."

Aku tertawa, mengerti maksudnya. "Benar… tidak ada yang harus kita khawatirkan, hanya berusaha bagaimana membahagiakan tuan muda setiap hari. Membuatnya mengerti jika kita sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarganya, orang terdekatnya. Benar ?". Kihyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. Aku tau sekarang, aku punya kewajiban. Bukan beban. Kulihat jam sudah pukul 11 malam, seharusnya Hyunwoo sudah sampai kan ? sekarang waktunya dia ganti _shift_ menjaga tuan mudanya.

"Hyun, apa Hyungwoon dan Jooheon menghubungimu ? Bukannya seharusnya mereka sudah sampai ?" tanyaku yang heran , dimana perginya duo _hyper_ yang selalu memeriahkan (?) suasana.

"Ah iya, mereka mengirim pesan jika akan terlambat. Masih berkumpul dengan teman kampusnya. tapi mereka bilang akan pulang sebelum jam 12."

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa tuan muda. Tidur dan istirahatlah, akan kubangunkan jika Tuan Minhyuk datang", kataku sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hm, 'nite hyung". Dan kubalas anggukan.

 **Son Wonho POV End**

Daniel duduk diatas karpet tebal di ruang tamu, matanya tertutup merasakan lantunan musik yang masuk gendering telinganya. Mencoba menengkan hatinya, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Sama, gelap. Tidak ada cahaya satupun. Lalu menutupnya lagi, mendistraksi dirinya jika dia hanya menutup mata, tidak buta. Tapi kenyataannya dia buta. Natal kali ini, sama dengan natal tiga tahun ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja tidak ada suara perempuan yang memanggil nya _Danie_. Sakit memang ditinggalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir menggariskan seperti ini. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang yaitu menikmati sisa' kehidupan. Dia masih memiliki orang' yang peduli dengannya. Kakaknya bertambah banyak sekarang, tapi kadang dia kesal. Dia merasa ada lingkaran pemisah antara dia padahal dia hanya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang menurutnya mencerminkan bagaimana dirinya. Tapi semoga selamanya dia tak akan ditinggalkan lagi, dan tetap seperti ini.

.

Mugkin dia tertidur beberapa menit, hingga dia dengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti dengan suara menggelegar yang dia tau siapa dan membuatnya kaget.

"CHANGKYUNIE HYUNG DATANG!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HALO AIMA COME BACK**

 **Ah iya, karena bias AIMA si Changkyun. Jadi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Changkyun tanggal 26 Januari yang sudah lewat. Aima mempersembahkan Mini Chapter ini.**

 **-SOMEBODY TO LEAN ON-**

 **Jika ingin bertanya kenapa fic yang lain jarang diupdate. Silahkan tanya aima di pm. InsyaAllah aima akan balas pm reader tercinta.**

 **Dan doakan sekalian AIMA bisa menyelesaikan SKRIPSWEET dan PROFESI secepatnya. Minta doanya semua Reader Tercinta. Dan semoga masih bisa menjalankan hobi satu ini.**

 **Terima Kasih atas Doanya.**

 **SALAM HOOO!**

 **Hai Free Reader (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.)** **Mohon tinggalkan jejak (RnR, Follow and +Favorite, agar AIMA tau jika karya AIMA dapat diterima. Dan semakin baik kedepannya.**

 **.**

 **SEKIAN - TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
